SasoDei in College
by Blood Tainted Sakura Blossom
Summary: Deidara has been having dreams of a mysterious man for as long as he can remember and he's positive that the man is his soul mate. If only he could find him. Wait! Who's the scary guy teaching his Art class at the university? Could it really be him?
1. Deidara's First Day

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN SEEN BY A BETA! BE WARNED! POSSIBLE MISTAKES!  
Sorry but I didn't feel like having this beta read, so be warned of mistakes. I tried to find as many as possible but I might have missed a few. Still hope you enjoy though!**

_

* * *

_

_Deidara ran as fast as he could through the thinning forest, his balance slightly thrown off because both of his arms were missing. He stopped when he came to a gigantic hole in the ground; he drew in a deep breathe before quickly jumping in, landing perfectly on a rock jutting out of the ground. There were bodies everywhere, the ground was unnaturally uneven with rocks jutting out everywhere, there was one body pinned to the far left side by something he couldn't identify. He felt himself scream something but he couldn't hear, or even tell by the way his mouth moved, what it was. He looked around before he jumped to a higher rock. He knew what was coming next yet he could still feel his panic level rise. He looked around again screaming the words he was never allowed to hear. He yelled again finally allowed to hear something other than the noises of the forest, the crunching of rock under his feet, and his harsh breathing. _

"_DANNA! _NO DANNA, UN! WHERE ARE YOU _ NO DANNA!" His eyes landed on the same spot they always did, a small piece of undisturbed ground where three bodies laid in an ever-lasting hug. He immediately bolted over to where the bodies lied. Two were dressed in rags with their arms wrapped around a young man who was covered in a simple piece of fabric acting as a small cloak. The scene was made worse to Deidara when he saw that the ones dressed in rags held swords that pierced the man in the middle. Deidara let out a scream so full of pain that it was almost tangible. He dropped to his knees and let out another scream; he could feel the tears falling like waterfalls from his eyes. "DANNA! NO THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT, UN! PLEASE KAMI NOOOOO! _ NO DANNA! PLEASE YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, UN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ETERNAL! PLEASE DANNA! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'D BE FINE! DANNA! PLEASE NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, UN! YOU JUST CAN'T! REMEMBER? YOU ALWAYS SAID THAT YOU WERE ETERNAL LIKE YOUR ART! AND . . . AND YOUR RIGHT, UN! ART IS ETERNAL AND EVERLASTING! SEE I ADMIT IT! YOU WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG, UN! I'LL SAY IT EVERY DAY! JUST COME BACK TO ME, UN! DANNA!" He took in another deep breathe, his face falling into a mess of red hair as he whispered, "Please you can't be dead Danna. I love you, un. I love you with all my heart. Please you said you loved me to. You said that you loved me and would never leave me, un. You promised that you would never leave me alone. Oh kami why? Why, un? _ no Danna." You could hear his love when he whispered the red heads name. He lifted his head one last time, taking a deep breath, and let out one last scream "SA-_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_" _

Deidara bolted up in his bed covered in a cold sweat. He glanced at his alarm clock quickly hitting the off switch; he fell back, head landing on the soft pillow, his long soft blonde hair spreading around him like a golden halo. He took in a couple of deep breathes; the fear, pain, and uncontrolled agony from the dream still fresh in his mind._ 'It was a dream. Just a dream.' _He sighed before getting up. He really didn't want to but he had to get to his morning job then he had to go to his first class of his freshmen year of college. As he set about getting ready he thought of his dream. Deidara had been having them for as long as he could remember. He thought they started when he was about ten. He didn't know much about them except that the same person was in every single dream. He was never allowed to hear the person's name or what their face looked like only that he had dark red hair and Deidara called him 'Danna'.

It was thanks to these dreams that Deidara learned he was gay. When he was fifteen he had become confused about his sexuality, but then his dreams with the mysterious 'Danna' turned . . . um. . . well . . . steamy to say the least. Yup those dreams defiantly told Deidara which way he swung. Deidara blushed a little at the memory of the dreams, but even in those he couldn't here the man's real name or see his face.

It was only recently that he had been having this dream. Well truthfully this was the dream he had the most often as in practically every other time he slept, but it was only in the last year that he was allowed to see more of it. Before it usually cut off when he found the three embracing people but now it continued into the most emotionally painful thing Deidara had ever experienced even though it was just a dream. Deidara thought back again on the dream and couldn't help but ask one question _'Where the hell did my arms go?' _It was also because of these dreams that he could never have a relationship that lasted longer than a couple of weeks. Just when he thought he found the one he'd have a strange dream of the red head, then in the morning he'd break it off with whoever he was dating. He never really could explain it but after one of those strange dreams the flame he felt for that person was gone like it never existed. He just knew deep down in his heart that he belonged with the name- and faceless red head of his dreams. And the latest dream like the one he just had proved that even more. _'I love you with all my heart. But . . . who is he? When will I meet him? How will I know who it is if I've never seen his face? Maybe I'll be able to tell by the hair?' _Because he knew the man in his dreams had red hair Deidara was naturally attracted to it, so every one of his boyfriends had had red hair but it was never as shocking or as dark or had the right cut to it to be his 'Danna'.

Deidara let out another sigh before looking at himself in the mirror and putting his hair into its usual half up do with the small chunk hanging over his left eye. He was hopping that he would meet the red head soon. He was getting tired of waiting. He felt like he was close to the meeting because he was entering age 23, and that was about the same age he was in the latest dreams. Deidara grabbed his book bag making sure he had all his materials, his keys to the apartment he rented, and a pop-tart that would hold him off till he could grab something more filling before class. He was glad that the coffee shop he worked at was only a block from his University and only about four from where he lived.

He didn't own a car or a bike or even a simple skateboard because all his money went to making sure he had a place to live since he was on a full scholarship. Even though it was extremely small its rent was still high because it was at the halfway point between the two universities making it a perfect place for college students to live . . . if they could pay the rent. Deidara was just glad that the two universities weren't rivals with each other. He had lived near one of those when he was in high school and he could honestly say that even sober college kids were the craziest people in the world. Deidara quickly walked into the coffee shop and around the counter dropping his bag in the storage room and pulling on his apron. He had been working there for a little over two months, ever since he moved to the city, so he knew the routine by now. He walked over to his spot in the drive through alcove, placed his headset on, and pushed the button that would allow the people to know that the drive though was now open. He already saw the light that told him someone was ready. "Welcome to the Flying Bird Café order when you're ready." Deidara stated into the small mike.

"Hey Dei!" a clear voice came through.

"I should have known, hi Konan, un. The usual?"

"Yep, but I also need an espresso with a double shot, and three of the Flying Bird Café's classic muffins two in chocolate and one in banana nut."

"What no blueberry?"

"Ha-ha very funny. Just tell me what I owe you bird brain."

"Let's see: triple berry frappachino, espresso with a double shot, and three FBC classic muffins, un." Deidara said pushing the right buttons on the cash register while also saying it louder so that his coworkers could start making the drinks and fetch him the muffins. Normally he would be doing something but ever since he somehow magically broke the previous cappuccino machine plus two blenders he wasn't allowed near them. He was now only allowed to stay in the small alcove until his shift was over. He even had his own chair that they pushed back somewhere so the next person on shift could move around. "That comes to 20 even."

"Kay." Konan said before moving up to the window. Deidara opened the window so he could talk to her. Konan was the receptionist at his University; they had spent a lot of time together the past two months because there had been a problem with something he didn't understand except that the school had messed up something so Konan had helped him fix everything. She had also helped him find his apartment and this job.

"Hi Dei how's it going?" Konan asked as she pulled up in her small blue convertible. That was the thing about Konan she seemed to love the color blue. Her hair was even unbelievably blue and she did everything she could to flaunt it. The normal paper flower was in her hair, and she was wearing her usual jeans and a tight shirt that read 'My one and only love is Origami so stop hitting on me!' She also wore a specially made light zip up sweater that was black dotted with red clouds and sported a silver stud in her bottom lip. That was the other thing about Konan; you would never guess that she was a receptionist. She was allowed to dress like that because the University didn't have a strict dress code for the teachers like other schools so it was sometimes common that the younger teachers would be mistaken as students.

"As good as it can be with it being the first day of college. Nice shirt by the way, un."

"Thanks, it's a Konan original."

"So who's the extra stuff for, un? Or are you just going on some sort of binge?" Deidara said accepting the money.

"Ha ha ha, man Dei you are so funny. Why are you even going to college you could just drop out and be a comedian." Konan said sarcasm dripping from every word. "For your information it's for Pein. Well except for the second chocolate muffin that's my lunch." Pein was the Dean of the University and was probably the whole reason for the light dress code. He was young, only a couple years out of college himself and he still dressed like he was in it. Wearing grudge band T-shirts, ripped jeans, a coat that resembled Konan's sweater, and beaten up sneakers. Not to mention his short hair was bright orange and was spiked up and he had piercings all over his face. He was the staff member most common to be confused as a student. Even Deidara had made that mistake when he first met him. Deidara had come to the main office to help fix whatever the problem was and had embarrassed himself with stupid questions while he waited like 'How strict is the Dean?' 'I heard a rumor that he's a total freak. Is that true?' Luckily Pein had been used to comments like these and answered them like he really was a student until Konan came out and had told him she was glad that he had already met the Dean. Pein and Konan were also engaged.

"Why are you eating a muffin for lunch, un?" Deidara asked as he handed said muffins to her.

"Like you said it's the first day. There's always a ton of work to do so a muffin is about all I'll be able to get for lunch for the next week."

"Man that sucks."

"Tell me about it." Konan said as she accepted her drinks. She quickly glanced behind her to make sure no one was there yet. "So you ready for today? You have everything you need right?"

"Yes thanks to you Konan. Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back for the supplies, un?" During one of the sessions fixing the school problem Deidara had mentioned he didn't have money for some of the supplies so Konan had dragged him out of the office and bought him everything he needed.

"I'm sure Dei, now stop worrying about it." Konan glanced back again and noticed someone pulling in. "Oops better go. Remember if there's any problem school related or not you can come to me." Deidara let out a small smile

"Thanks Konan. I'll see you later, un."

"You better or I'll hunt you down!" Konan said as she drove out of the drive through. Deidara waved quickly before getting back to his job.

When Kira came in he quickly gave the latest driver their drink then took off his headset."Hey Deidara." She called. Kira had long brown hair, she always had two tight curls on either side of her face that bounced with every step, and her eyes were dark brown as was her sun kissed skin. Deidara always felt uncomfortable around her because she always tried to flirt with him. He hadn't told anyone besides Konan that he was gay and he really didn't feel like telling anyone else until he found 'Danna' so he let her flirt, but would always refuse to anything other than that.

Deidara nodded at her, quickly moving to the back so he could grab his bag. Kira was late today so that meant he was probably going to be late if he didn't hurry. He waved to his boss as he left and started running. _'I'm so screwed if I'm late. I really hope I don't end up with a teacher that wears a coat like Konan's, un. I heard that the ones that do are supposed to be really tough.' _Deidara glanced at a clock through a store window and quickly picked up his pace seeing he was still going to be late. He rushed through the gates that marked the University's entrance and bolted to find his first classroom. He pulled out his schedule and glanced it over, cursing a little. The only thing on the schedule was the numbers of your classroom and the building. It was Pein's own type of torture for the freshmen; they wouldn't know who their teacher was or what class they were going to. And just to add a cherry on top the teachers would switch classrooms with each other with out telling the freshmen so they had to carry all their books around. Deidara found his class and quietly slipped in. He breathed a sigh of relief when he looked at the clock and found he still had two minutes. He quickly glanced around and was exited to learn that his first class was advanced art. He quickly walked down and took a seat as far back as he could at one of the many easels that were placed there instead of desks.

Everyone went silent when a man that looked to be in his late twenties early thirties walked into the room, he looked like any other student except for two things. One there was something about him that demanded your attention and respect and two he was wearing a black leather coat that was dotted with red clouds, the most obvious sign that he was a teacher. As if to confirm everyone's thoughts he took a seat at the teacher's desk that was situated in front of the large classroom. He took his coat of revealing that he wore a white dress shirt the collar open, over the shirt he wore a deep red sweater vest, he had on pressed black pants, and black dress shoes that were slightly dull. He had the strangest colored eyes Deidara had ever seen (besides Pein's gray ones) they were a deep crimson. But what attracted Deidara's attention the most was his short shocking blood red hair color. _'I-it can't be, un. Is it him? The man of my dreams? H-he can't be but his hair is exactly the same. No. N-no it can't be him . . .' _the teacher stood up and addressed the class.

"Good morning. This class has a very technical name that I never took the time to learn so I'll just call it by what it really is. So welcome to your Advanced Art class. I'm your professor Akasuna no Sasori. If you feel you must address me by something more personal than Professor don't. I may be young, I may very well be the same age as you but I am still the teacher in and out of this classroom. You will listen to me and take this class seriously. This is not the art class you took in high school since this is obviously college. I am not your friend so everything you submit to me will be critiqued as if it was in a gallery. The critiques may be rude and harsh and most likely something you don't want to hear, but I will say them because again I am not your friend. I expect everything I assign you to be turned in on time, there is no late work in this class nor is there extra credit. There are no extension periods in this class as there are no extensions in the real world. Everything will be graded on the same scale so don't worry about any type of curve. If you don't like anything in this class, the way I teach, assignments, anything you are welcome to walk out at any point be it now, the middle of class, or towards the end of the year. Just don't expect to walk back in. Once you are out of this class you are never allowed back, even if it's been one or a hundred years later you will not step foot through those doors if you walk out. I am going to say this one last time. I am not your friend, buddy, or acquaintance I am your professor. Do not even attempt to be anything more than that or I will personally walk you out of this room. This is _Advanced_ Art so you better as hell be advanced." Sasori had been pacing slightly as he gave the small speech. He stopped now and leaned against the front of his desk facing the class. He glanced around meeting everyone's eyes well at least everyone that was still in the room. When he had walked in the class had been full, every seat had been taken. Now after his talk only about half the class was left. Sasori smirked upon seeing this before speaking again. "Now that the weakest of the weak have been found out and dealt with let the real fun begin. Welcome to class everybody."

* * *

**Alright there's the chapter for my new story! I'm acutally not really sure how this story is going to go yet, so if it gets to boring just tell me. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know! I'll be sure to give you credit if I use anything you suggest. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter even though it's kind of short, hopefully the other's will be a little longer. Also sorry for any mistakes, again this wasn't checked by a beta mostly because I don't have one and don't actually know how to get one. Anyways please reveiw or you'll make the review bunny sad~ Please reveiw!**


	2. Blue People In Trees and Albino Tackles

**Warning! This chapter has been self betaed so there may still be some mistakes. Sorry if there is any!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Deidara stared with wide eyes at his art professor who looked extremely close to the man, 'Danna', that appeared in his dreams. He had just given a slightly frightening speech to the full room while pacing in front of his desk. Deidara had watched as some of the kids in his class walked by him as they left the classroom. _'For the love of kami please don't let that be Danna.'_ Deidara thought as Saso-Professor Akasuna finished his speech. Half of the class had left by now as Professor Akasuna leaned against the desk, glancing around the room. Deidara met his eyes as they glanced at him. Something flashed through his professor's eyes but it was gone so fast that Deidara wondered if it had really happened.

"Welcome to class." Professor Akasuna said with a smirk. Deidara swallowed nervously, his mouth slightly dry. He ran the redheads speech through his head again. He was slightly nervous but he saw this as a challenge and he was ready to prove that he belonged in this class, that he could handle the critiques, and most importantly that he deserved to have his art put in a gallery.

"Alright let's get to work. Since the biggest portion of your grade in this class depends on your own artwork let's start with that. It'll give me an idea on your style and will provide evidence of how much you've grown by the end of this year. The only requirement is that it must be a painting and based on one of the following themes." Sasori walked to the large chalkboard that made up most of the front wall and began writing the themes. "You may choose to make a self portrait, a religious painting, or you may do a romantic piece. Remember this is all about your personal style so have fun with it. I know I made this class sound very serious but art is all about passion. Without fun it can't really be a passion and without passion you, well you really can't call it art. The students that left this class may have found art fun but they did not have a true passion for it and that is why they gave up so easily. You may use the rest of this two hour class to start your painting. If you have any questions I'm here. This assignment is due at the end of class on Friday. You are welcome to use any supplies. Just remember that it must be a painting. You may begin whenever you're ready." Sasori sat in his chair as if to finalize his statement. He pulled out his own sketch pad and a pencil starting on his own work.

Deidara stared at the board trying to decide which theme he'd do his painting for. His first instinct was to do a romantic piece based on one of his dreams, but he decided against it since 'Danna' would look to much like Professor Akasuna. He wasn't a big fan of religion so that left self portrait. Deidara normally didn't do paintings since he wasn't the best at it, his strengths lied in sculpting and he just loved the feeling of clay, his favorite material. Deidara looked at the easel in front of him, on it sat a smooth linen canvas. _'Time to get to work!'_ Deidara thought energetically as he began his painting. Deidara jumped when the door to the classroom was slammed open.

"SASORI! HOW THE FUCK'S IT GOING!" A man shouted walking in as if he owned the place. He had shoulder length silver hair, pale skin, and magenta eyes. He had on an unzipped jacket showing off his shirtless chest, skinny jeans, and Chuck Taylors. He wore a pendant around his neck that hung in front of his chest. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, turning to face the blonde artist. He met Deidara's wide eyes as he froze in place with a slightly stunned look on his face. Deidara started to feel uncomfortable as the man kept staring, unable to tare his own eyes away.

"Hidan!" Professor Akasuna's voice seemed to snap the man out of whatever daze he was in. His head snapped to look at the redhead who was now standing behind his desk. "What do you want Hidan? It better be important since you very rudely barged into my class and disrupted my students who are trying to work on their first assignment."

"Oh uh . . . that depends. Does asking if you want to come to lunch with Kuzu and me count as important?" The man asked sheepishly.

"No it does not Hidan, especially since it's only nine o' clock." Sasori spoke in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well then good thing that's not why I'm fucking here huh?"

"Why are you here?"

The man glanced at Deidara before answering the Art Professor "Uh do you think we could speak in private? I mean it's not really something these assholes really need to hear anyways." Sasori sighed before nodding.

"Fine if we must, we can talk in my office." Hidan cast one last look at Deidara before heading straight for Sasori's office. Professor Akasuna turned back to face the class. "Warning- this albino idiot may be coming to this class a lot in the same manner as he did today so you may want to get used to it. You may also see him if you have class with Professor Kakuzu and/or Professor Zetsu, you may also see him around the Dean's office. So just get used to his presence. Continue on your assignment I'll be back soon." With that Sasori walked into his office closing the door behind him. Deidara stared after them for a moment, he wasn't really sure but something about the albino man seemed familiar. _'Hidan, huh?'_ Deidara committed the name to memory before starting on his self portrait.

{*~*~*}

"Konan? Hello un?" Deidara called as he walked into the building that held the Dean's office looking for the blue haired woman. He had some time before his next class which started in two hours and thought he should check up on her. He walked over to where her desk was only she wasn't there. "Konan un?" He called out again.

"In here Dei!" He heard Konan call from a door across from him that said 'Copy Room'. He opened the door only to be attacked by a sea of papers.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he fell backwards onto his bum. "What happened here un?" Konan's head popped out of the white sea to look at him.

"Sorry about that Deidara, the copiers been on the fritz all day. I was trying to fix it when it suddenly started to spout out paper after paper and well you can see what happened. Ugh and I was just about to have my muffin to." Konan pouted at Deidara, who chuckled at her exasperated explanation.

"Konan what was that yell? Holy shit! What happened!" Pein asked as he walked out of his office. Konan's eyebrow twitched slightly as she looked up at her fiancé.

"Well if you had come out about a minute earlier you would have heard the explanation or you could have come out an hour ago when I was calling your name!"

"You were calling? I didn't hear you."

"Clearly." Konan huffed pulling herself out of the white sea of papers, walking over to help Deidara up who was still sitting on the floor. Pein could tell she was angry so he walked over and grabbed her around the waist, holding her close.

"I'm sorry Koi, you know that if I had heard you I would have come running." He said in an apologetic tone. Konan stared at him for a moment trying to stay angry, but melted into his embrace.

"I know." She sighed. Pein tilted his head down and pecked his fiancé on the lips.

"Phew. Well now that I'm off the hook for that let's get this mess cleaned up." Pein said bending down and picking up some of the papers. Konan sighed before doing the same; she remembered the third party in the room when he also started to pick up the papers.

"Oh right! Did you need something Dei?" Konan asked facing the blond.

"Huh? Oh no, I remembered what you said this morning about it probably being busy so I came down to see how you were doing, un."

"Aw how sweet, thanks Deidara." Konan said giving Deidara a quick hug.

"So Deidara how is your first day here at Akatsuki University going?" Pein asked placing his stack of papers in the recycling bin, bringing it over for the others' access.

"Pretty great un, considering I've only had one class so far. Um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Is Professor Akasuna always like that or did I just get the lucky class un?"

"Sasori? Oh did he give you that speech about walking out?" Konan asked smiling to herself.

"Yeah, un."

Konan giggled "Don't worry about it. He likes to make his students think he's a big old baddy when he's really-Konan." Konan turned her head hearing Pein say her name.

"You should probably stop talking."

"Oh no, don't stop on my account. Please I would like to hear what I am instead of what did you say? 'A big old baddy'?" Konan and Deidara whipped around to see Sasori standing in the entryway looking down at them. Deidara glanced back and forth worriedly between the redhead and bluenette as they engaged in a staring contest.

"I was going to say that you are a perfect gentleman who should stop scaring half his class away so he wouldn't create so much work for his dearly beloved female friend."

"I don't scare my students. I just calmly explain to them that my class is to be taken very seriously."

"Scare."

"Explain."

"Scare."

"Explain."

"Why don't we just ask one of your student's Sasori?" Pein offered hoping to end the little staring contest. All three turned to face Deidara. "Well Deidara?"

"Huh ? Me un?" Deidara asked dumbly.

"Yes, now tell us. Did Sasori scare half of his students into dropping out or did he calmly explain his class and those students decided they couldn't handle it?"

"Oh um well un." Deidara stuttered. He looked nervously from his professor to Konan to Pein back to Professor Akasuna. He suddenly looked at his bare wrist as if he wore a watch. "Oh my look at the time un! I must get going, don't want to be late on my first day un!" Deidara quickly grabbed his bag and walked towards the door to leave. "By Konan see you tomorrow! Good bye Professor Akasuna I'll see you Wednesday, un." Deidara quickly rushed out the door leaving the three close friends behind in the office staring after him.

"You do realize this means I win, right?" Konan asked turning her gaze back to Sasori.

{*~*~*}

Deidara stopped to sit down on one of the many benches that were sprinkled around the university's campus. After catching his breath he pulled his cell phone out of his pack to check the actual time. He still had an hour and a half to kill before his next class. He reached back into his pack to pull out the sketch pad he made sure never to leave home without. He had started sketching his idea for a self portrait in it and he wanted to finish it by next class so he could start painting. He didn't want to do the traditional kind of painting where it was just him sitting, he wanted to do something more abstract. So far he liked the way it was coming out. Deidara was brought out of his little sketch trance when he heard someone yelling and running towards his direction.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLUE FEAK!" Deidara looked up to see who had yelled and saw something blue and black running towards him. The thing jumped onto the bench using it as leverage to jump up into the thick tree that stood behind the bench. Deidara looked up to see a man who couldn't be more than two years older than him, when he saw Deidara he spoke to him in a very rushed, hushed tone.

"Please don't tell them I'm up here. I'll do anything I-" he was cut off as a group of five guys ran up to Deidara. Deidara looked at them as one with a letterman jacket stepped forward.

"Hey girl," Deidara's eye twitched at that "did you see a weird blue freak come by here? He's about 6 foot 7 and blue. Can't miss him."

Deidara cleared his throat and made his voice light and high pitched so he would sound like a girl. "Oh yeah totally. He, like, ran that way un." Deidara pointed to the path on the left that led to the science buildings. He really hoped the guy hiding in the tree really wasn't going that way.

"Thanks babe. I'm Sasuke by the way." He held out his hand to shake. Deidara covered his mouth in a girlish manner giggling.

"And I, like, totally don't care un. Also it'd be totally awesome if you, like, left now Mr. Sasgay."

"It's Sasu-_ke._"

Deidara giggled again "I like seriously still don't care. Now like please leave un. My boyfriends going to be here soon and he'd like totally be mad if he saw you trying to like flirt with me un." Sasuke looked at Deidara, slightly stunned for a moment while his buddies behind him snickered. Sasuke stood up strait, running his hand through his hair trying to play it off.

"Whatever girl. Come on guys let's go find that blue freak." There was a little chorus of 'yeah' before the group left Deidara behind on the bench and the guy they were looking for in the tree. Deidara coughed clearing his throat again.

"Ow. Talking like that really hurt un." He coughed again looking down to make sure the group was gone before he looked back up at the guy in the tree. "Oi! You can come down now. They're gone un." The guy nodded trying to shimmy down the thick branch he was laying on, but lost his grip and fell to the ground. Deidara spun around on the bench looking down at him. "Oh my god! Are you okay un?" The guy looked up at him and smiled widely showing of the row of sharp shiny teeth in his mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." He picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He was wearing a tight black shirt, black jeans, and black high tops. He had two studded belts hanging off his hips, matching studded bracelets around both his wrists. There was also a necklace around his neck with a charm hanging in the middle of his chest. The thing that stood out most about him though was his skin and hair. Deidara thought that Sasuke had been joking about him being blue, but the guy was literally blue. His skin was a light shade and there were marking on his cheeks that resembled gills on a fish while his hair was short, slightly spiky, and a darker shade of blue than his skin. All Deidara could think of while looking at the stranger was that he resembled a shark. The stranger turned to Deidara sticking his hand out which this time Deidara took to shake with his own. "Hoshigake Kisame thanks for not telling them about me."

"Nendo Deidara un. No problem and before you ask I'm actually a guy un." Kisame laughed as he jumped over the back of the bench to sit by Deidara.

"I had a feeling when you changed your voice. Um I hope you don't mind me asking but is your boyfriend really coming? 'Cause I'm totally cool if he is, I can leave if you want."

"Oh no I'm single un. And if you don't mind me asking, why were those guys chasing you un?" Kisame scratched the back of his head sheepishly, smiling at Deidara.

"To tell you the truth I'm not actually sure."

"They were just after you for no reason?"

"Well there's probably some reason. Let's see," Kisame started counting off on his fingers "I'm blue, I dress emo/goth/punk according to them, I resemble a shark . . . oh and there's the fact that I'm dating Sasuke's older brother."

"What!"

"Yep. Me and Itachi have been going out since our sophomore year in high school and we're still going strong in our sophomore year here at AU. Oh um you don't mind me being gay do you? I really hope not, you're like the first person who hasn't run away screaming."

"No no, I don't mind at all. To not like you because of that would make me a hypocrite, un. Does Itachi go here too?"

"Yeah, but he's in class right now, that's probably why Sasuke thought he'd be able to get me. I'd normally pound him into pulp if it didn't mean being killed by Itachi." Deidara laughed along with Kisame. "Wait did you say hypocrite? Does that mean . . ." Deidara blushed but nodded. "Hey what's that?" Kisame asked noticing Deidara's sketch pad.

"Hm it's a rough sketch of my self portrait for Advanced Art un."

"Really? No offence Deidara but you don't look like a giant bird." Deidara laughed a little and started to explain his concept to Kisame. They were cut off when the alarm on Deidara's phone went off.

"Oh crap! I need to get to my next class un." Deidara said as he jumped up gathering his stuff together.

"Where ya heading to?"

"Building 402, class 4c, un."

"Hey Itachi's class is in the same building and he should be getting out soon. Why don't I walk you over?"

"Really? That'd be great Kisame, un." Deidara hefted his pack on to his shoulder. "Um Kisame?"

"Hm?"

"Exactly where is building 402 un?" Kisame chuckled as he started walking in the direction of the building, Deidara following next to him. Kisame asked Deidara more questions about his art assignment as they walked to fill the silence. They were almost there when something completely unexpected happened.

Deidara was tackled.

Full on football tackled. Straight to the ground. Deidara yelled as he fell, Kisame whipping around and ripping the stranger who had taken the blond down off of him.

"Ow! What the hell un!" Deidara yelled at the man Kisame was holding. "Who-" he cut himself off when he saw that Kisame was holding the strange albino man from earlier, Hidan.

"Hidan! You stupid zealot! I told you not to do that you dumbass!" A man yelled walking up to them. He had on a black shirt, a black jacket that had the red clouds on them which told Deidara he was a teacher, black slacks, and normal business shoes. His skin was a very deep tan from what Deidara could see. He would have looked completely normal and the most like a teacher if it wasn't for his face. The entire lower half of his face was covered with a black cloth. "You are the stupidest person ever. You'd think after all this time and spending most of your time here you'd have grown some type of brain." The man held out his hand to Deidara to help him up. "Sorry De- sorry. Hidan's an idiot. Don't worry I'll take care of him. You can let go now Kisame."

"Sure Professor Kakuzu." Kisame let go of his hold on Hidan who with Kisame's height had been held slightly off the ground; he fell on his bum once he was released. "Come on Deidara, you don't want to be late."

"Right un." Deidara followed after Kisame. He couldn't help but listen to the two they left behind.

"I told you not to do that you dumbass."

"I'm sorry. I thought he might remember if I-"

"Hidan you've done that with the others and it didn't work with them, what made you think it would be different with him?"

"I-I don't know. It's just that . . . I . . . shit . . . I miss him Kuzu."

"I know Hidan, I know." Deidara looked over his shoulder to see Professor Kakuzu pulling Hidan into a hug. _'What a strange conversation. It sounded like they were talking about me, but not me. Weird maybe I can ask Konan about it . . .' _

{*~*~*}

Deidara collapsed on his bed when he finally got home. It was his first day and he'd only had three classes but he already had a pile of homework. Deidara sighed as he lifted himself up from his bed and pulled his phone out, just looking at it. Kisame had put his number in it and told him to text him whenever he felt like it. He'd said that Itachi would probably like him and wanted to introduce them, especially since Itachi would finally have someone to talk about art with. According to Kisame Itachi didn't really like making it but still loved art, and was always trying to talk about it with Kisame only he didn't know the difference between a paintbrush and a makeup brush. If Itachi was as into art as Kisame said he was maybe Deidara could asked Itachi's opinion on his assignment. Deidara was confident in his art but he was always looking for second opinions.

Hidan and Professor Kakuzu's talk from earlier that day popped up in his head again, ever since Kisame and he left the two behind the conversation kept replaying in his head over and over. He had tried to talk to Konan about it but she had been swamped with all the kids dropping Professor Akasuna's classes, everyone in the remedial class had dropped out, and were trying to find different classes.

Deidara sighed again. Just the thought of his art teacher reminded him of how much he looked like 'Danna'. The thought of 'Danna' made him remember his dream and the pure heart retching pain he felt this morning. Deidara shook his head getting the images out of his head before sighing one last time while he started on his homework. He had no idea how much he'd get tomorrow and didn't want to chance it.

On the bright side he'd survived his very first day at Akatsuki University, now just to get through the next four years.

* * *

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter in 'SasoDei in College'! Sorry if there's any mistakes, I tried to get them all but I may have missed a few. I almost have an idea of what I'm going to do with this story instead of making it a normal one, so I put hints of my idea in this chapter. Hopefully I stick with this idea or I'll have to go back and revise this whole chapter. Anyways enough rambling! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue reading! Please review or you'll make the review bunny sad~  
You won't like the review bunny when he's sad! (He says he'll kill Deidara if you don't review!) Bye!**

**BTSBLossom Out!**


End file.
